A Waltz to Remember
by HOAluver13
Summary: Both being competitive ballroom dancers, Nina and Eddie convince Mr. Sweet to hold the final round of a competition at the school. But what would Patricia have to say when she finds out the types of dancing her boyfriend has to do? What will Nina's crush, a geek chic Fabian Rutter, think about her and Eddie's relationship? Neddie friendship/Peddie/later Fabina. AU/OOC.


**Completely AU and different from the actually show. OOC.**

* * *

Dim light from the lamp posts lit the dark, cold pavement. Traffic lights changed in a continuous pattern, though there were little to no cars on the darkened road. The pitch black sky cast a shadow over the town, almost too dangerous to be out in.

And yet, Nina Martin still continues her path down the sidewalk of the vacant town. Hands shoved in her pockets, Nina's eyes scanned cautiously around her. With the woods on the opposite side of the road, she was feeling very anxious.

Looking to make sure no one was following, Nina turned down a dark, narrow, trash-filled, allyway. She walked down to the very end. A dead end.

Nina walked over to a stack of old, filthy, and definitely unsanitary boxes and crates in the far corner, which were arranged in a staircase manner. Nina obviously knew that since she was the one who had arranged it.

Nina carefully climbed the "stairs" to come face to face with the top brick wall. Her hands made contact with the very flat and familiar top of the wall. She hoisted herself upon it, swinging her left leg up to where it stood flat against the fagile, worn down edge.

She brought her right leg up and jumped over the wall, landing perfectly on two feet. Nina dusted her numbs hands off before shoving them into her pocket, yet again, and continuing her journey.

* * *

Nina arrived in front of a particular building. Or in this case _behind_ a particular building. She tip-toed around to the side of the building to a window. Nina quietly opened the unlocked glass. She removed the bag off her shoulder and threw it through the small window opening, the bag landing on the other side. Nina carefully climbed in after it.

"Ooof," escaped Nina's lips as her body made contact with the hard floor. With her eyes being closed, Nina couldn't quite see what, but she heard the sound of multiple items falling to the ground.

"I've gotta stop doing that," Nina mumbled to herself. She opened her eyes and through faint the light from the window, Nina could see she had knocked over a bunch of different shoes, an empty giant gray trash can, and a bunch shimmery material.

Nina sat up, absorbing her surroundings, before pulling herself up on two feet, dusting herself off. Grabbing her bag, Nina made her way to the exit, cautious not to trip on anything she had knocked over.

Nina manuvered her way out of the small dark room and into a dim hallway. She walked down the hallway passing a couple doors along the way. She made her way to the end of the hall and faced a large closed door. Though Nina was certain she was alone, she look around, examining the location before opening the hollow door.

Nina flicked on a light switch and the dark studio brightened instantly, making Nina's eyes squint to the change of light.

After rubbing her eyes and them finally adjusting, Nina shut the door behind her. Nina took a good look around. The soft torquiose walls contrasting with the light, tan, smooth hardwood floor that cover every inch of the floor. The large, wide mirror hung against a wall, a floor mounted, double ballet bar perpendicular to it.

The room was almost two times larger than most dance studios. Mainly 'cause this was a ballroom dance studio.

Nina dropped her bag to the floor and sat down beside it. She quickly pulled off her worn out black and white low top converse and replaced them with nude, ballroom dance shoes. Nina quickly took off her winter jacket, revealing her blue, tight fit tank top and shoved it into her bag, along with the converse.

After adjusting her 'PINK' yoga pants, Nina made her way to the middle of the floor to begin stretching. Nina was sure to stretch extra carefully and a little longer than usual since her muscles were so tight from sleeping less than an before.

Eyes closed, and back to the door, Nina stretched her neck. The bright white door swung open and heavy footsteps thudding into the room.

"You're late," Nina stated, not bothering to open her eyes as she stretched her right arm across her chest.

"Well, _sorry_ that I don't like being woken up at three o' clock in frickin' the morning," the person retorted.

"It doesn't matter what you like, Eddie," Nina opened her eyes and spun around, facing her housemate and best friend. "We've had this schedule for a month now. You should be used to it."

Eddie dropped his bag onto the floor, next to Nina's, before a loud burp escaped his mouth. Nina's face scrunched in disgust.

"That's disgusting," Nina complained. Eddie shrugged in replied before making his way towards her.

"Hey, I've got some news," Eddie mentioned. Nina raised both her eyebrows in interest.

"I talked to my dad, and he agreed let them hold the finals at the school." Nina eyes widen as a smile spread across her face.

"Yes!" Nina stood up, eyeing in friend in disbelief. "How did you get him to agree to that?"

"It wasn't hard," Eddie shrugged. "I just told him how it would be great for the school to see all the differents dances from different cultures and crap like that." Nina nodded, understanding how easily persuasive Mr. Sweet can be.

"Alright," the dirty clapped her hand together. "Well, hurry up and stretch. We need did to get rehearsing. We dropped from first to fourth place in the last round so we need to step it up a notch.

"Alright, Captain Bossy," Eddie aspirated and dropped onto the tan floor.

* * *

"1. 2. Loosen up! 5. 6. 7. 8."

Nina groaned in frustration. Her dirty blonde waves fell off her visible shouders as she threw her head back.

"Eddie, loosen up your hips. You're too stiff," Nina intructed, placing her hands on her hips.

"Well, I haven't done this dance in years," Eddie protested. "We mainly focused on hip hop. How am I supposed to remember something I haven't since I was six?"

The dirty blonde sighed, dropping her arms. She turned around one hundred and eighty degrees to where her back was facing Eddie.

"Just watch what I do," Nina stated. One step at a time, Nina walked swaying her hips side to side in a seductive fashion. Finishing her demonstration, she turned on the balls of her feet and faced the tall male.

"Did you get it now?" she questioned impatiently.

"I get that you have a nice ass," Eddie smirked, folding his arms across his muscular chest. Irritated, Nina stomped up to Eddie and placed her left hand at the back of his head. Moving her hand slightly back then forward, Nina slapped Eddie upside the head, resulting in Eddie placing a hand above the nape of his neck.

"Ow!" Eddie exclaimed, rubbing the senstivie spot tenderly. He dropped his hand before speaking to Nina.

"Kidding," he said. "Well not really."

"Now that you're done _ogling _me," Nina snapped. "We have to get this dance down for the competition. There's no time to mess around."

"Lighten up, Nins," Eddie said calmly. He placed his large hands on both of her shoulders, forcing her to make eye contact. "Relax."

Nina closed her eyes, exhaling heavily. Eyes softening, she looked into Eddie's hazel irises and gave him a small smile.

"Sorry," Nina apologized. "I guess I'm just stressed 'cause we're in the semi-finals and our place on the leaderboard dropped... and I'm a little sleep deprived," Nina chuckled lightly.

"Nina, we have nothing to worry about," Eddie told her. "Everyone knows we're some of the best and most experienced dancers in this competition. We have an advantage being the youngest couple. With your kick ass choreography, our freshness, our energy, and our close relationship, those other couples don't stand a chance," Eddie explained. "We got this."

The edges of Nina's lips turned upward, forming a geniune smile. "You're right," Nina agreed. "Come on. Let's work on your samba hips. And try not to stare at my butt this time," Nina teased.

"Oh, please," Eddie scoffed. "You're butt's got nothing on mine." Eddie placed his hands on his bent knees, sticking his butt out, moving it in a circular motion. Nina guffawed loudly at Eddie's bad attempt at booty dancing before cracking and joining him in a silly, raunchy dance fest.

* * *

**Please review! (:**


End file.
